


Asking For a Friend...

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [83]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Do you know how to get a foot out of a toilet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For a Friend...

7-24-15  
Prompt: "Asking for a friend... Do you know how to get a foot out of a toilet?"  
Pairing: KuroBokuAkaKenTsukki  
Rating: T  
  
    Tsukishima groaned as he looked at the caller id on his phone. “What do you want, Bokuto-san?” he grumbled.  
      
    “Tsukki, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Koutarou?” Bokuto answered, sounding much too chipper.  
  
    “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tsukki?” Tsukishima shot back.  
  
    “Touche,” hummed Bokuto. Tsukishima sighed and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes.  
  
    “What do you want, Bokuto-san?” he repeated.  
  
    “Oh, right!” Bokuto paused for a moment. “So, do you know how to get a foot out of a toilet? I’m asking for a friend.” Tsukishima set his phone on the table and took a deep breath through the nose. He picked it back up reluctantly.  
  
    “The first thing I would try is pulling out while flushing,” he said. Bokuto said something, his voice muffled as though he were holding a hand over the receiver. Tsukishima heard a flush, a splash, and a “Bro, it worked!” He groaned.  
  
    “Tsukki, it worked!” Bokuto crowed. “Thanks, man!””  
  
    “Bokuto-san, try flushing the toilet,” he said. “I want to make sure Kuroo-san’s foot didn’t ruin our plumbing.  
  
    “Wait, how’d you know it was Tetsu?” Bokuto asked.  
  
    “He’s the only one of your ‘friends’’ stupid enough to try that,” Tsukishima answered.  
  
    “Yeah, okay,” Bokuto conceded. “Thanks for the help, though. Keiji and Kenma both hung up on me.”  
  
    “It’s my week,” Tsukishima mumbled. ““Did you try the toilet?”  
  
    “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it Tsukki,” Bokuto dismissed.  
  
    “Bokuto-san, if I come home to a flood I will kill you,” Tsukishima said.   
  
    “Alright, love you, Tsukki,” Bokuto said. Despite himself Tsukishima felt himself blush.  
  
    “I love you too, Koutarou,” he mumbled, hanging up before he could hear Bokuto’s response.  
  
  
  
    Akaashi couldn’t help but grin as he opened the door to his apartment. Since Kei had rescued Koutarou from whatever crisis he’d found himself in earlier Akaashi had been subjected to a barrage of emojiis and exclamation points. From what he could tell Koutarou wanted to make it a ‘Super Special Boyfriend Night’ for Kei, whatever that meant.  
  
    Sure enough, when he reached the living room Koutarou had both Kei and Kenma trapped on the couch, an arm around each of them, nuzzling his nose in Kei’s hair. Tetsurou was in the kitchen, presumably baking a shortcake for Kei.   
  
    As soon as he saw him, Kei locked eyes with Akaashi, pleading nonverbally for rescue. Akaashi grinned at him and took his chance to claim the one armchair in the room. He crossed his arms behind his back and settled in to watch his boyfriend suffer.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
